With the high integration of charge-coupled devices (CCDs) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOS) and the rapid development of image processing technology, the digital camera market has rapidly expanded and it is becoming common to provide one or more digital camera functions to mobile devices, such as portable phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), among others.
An image processing apparatus may capture the image of an object using an image sensor such as a CCD or a CMOS.
An image sensor may use a conventional RGB Bayer pattern pixel array as shown in FIG. 1. The image sensor may include a plurality of pixels converting a light signal of an object into an electrical signal. Each pixel in the image sensor using the pixel array shown in FIG. 1 detects one of R, G and B values.
The R, G or B value detected by each pixel is converted into a digital signal by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) included in the image sensor. The digital signal is input to an image signal processor (ISP).
The actual color of the object can be represented by the combination of R, G and B. Data detected by each pixel in the image sensor may include information about only one of the R, G and B data. Generally, the ISP carries out color interpolation using the R, G and B data detected by pixels so that each pixel can include information about all of the R, G and B data.
As described above, the ISP processes data output from the image sensor into signals that can be displayed in the form of an image in a display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD)).
However, a white spot phenomenon and dark current is not considered important when luminance is high. Additionally, the saturation level of pixels is not considered important when luminance is low. Therefore, it is desired to provide a pixel array optimal to current luminance by changing the composition of pixels.